Entrevistas Con el DrScorpion
by Flippy717
Summary: El doctor Scorpion esta haciendo entrevistas, ls personas le dan preguntas y las responde, disfruten.


**Hola amigos, este es mi segundo fanfic pero esta vez de risa espero que les guste.**

**Entrevistas con el .**

**Capitulo 1: El Primer Programa**

:Hola Extraños que no conosco, soy el Doctor Scorpion, pero mis amigos amigos me dicen Dr.S, ustedes no me diran nada porque no somos amigos por ahora ¿capille?, yo entrevisto personajes de MK, ago juegos, historias y respondo reviews-mirando a la puerta- y nuestra primer entrevista es de... Ermac

Ermac entra por la puerta que estaba mirando Scor saludando y tirando besos

Ermac:Gracias Gracias nuestra gente, los venimos a saludar yo y mis 1.000 almas-Ermac empieza a levitar y se siente en el Sofa.

:Bueno Ermac, cuando naciste.

Ermac:Nacimos en el Mortal Kombat 1.

:Si por un error en mi traje que me volvia rojo, de donde sacaste tu Nombre?Muchos dicen que de ERror MACro, es sierto?

Ermac:Ed Boon dijo que fue por eso, pero en realidad nuestra conciensia nos desia Mac y nosotros le dijimod que no moleste.

:Y Er?

Ermac: Dijimos mal Ed y nos salio Er, asi que de ay sacamos nuestro nombre.

:Enserio?¬¬...

Ermac:Sip de ay lo sacamos.

:Ok siguiente Pregunta, que se te dio por enseñarle a Kenshi Telquinesis?

Ermac:Ayudamos a los Ciegos, y nos pago 1.000 Coins.

:De donde saco tantos Coins.

Kenshi:(Que era uno de los panelistas)Internet!

Todo el Estudio:¬¬...

:Ok dicen que no te llevas bien con Shang Tsung.

Ermac:Es verdad, el nos mintio, dijo que nos daria Coins, y ni nos dio ni aire el miserable.

:Y a que te dedicas?

Ermac:A juntar Almas.

:eso lo explica todo, ok ahora-leyendo el guion-Soy un fantasma lloron?Quien escribio esto?

Sub-Zero:Jejeje

:Bueno eso fue un liguero percanse, ahora vamos con el juego "Tiro al blanco con Spear"-cuando ven donde ay que tirar el blanco es una gigantografia de Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero:Hey!

entonces, muchas personas tienen un Spear y el que le atina al corazon de Sub gana, nadie le pudo atinar.

:Jajaja que novatos, miren esto-entonces lanza su Spear mientras dice GET OF HIER! y atrae la gigantorgrafia a el y le parte la cabeza, le atravieza el corazon y luego lo prende fuego-Listo, bueno ahora empezamos con nuestra primera serie "MKN" una historia sobre mortal kombat en el conosido MSN.

*Empieza el Capitulo*

Noob se despertaba, normal, fue al baño, normal, y se conecto en MKN, Eeeeh... Intermedio,cuando ve que Smoke se conecta.

El Ninja de Humo se a Conectado:

El Ninja de Humo dice:

Hola Noob, como andas?

Noob Saibot dice:

Bien voz.

El Ninja de Humo dice:

Bien, ey escuche rumores de que tienes nuevos poderes, es sierto?

Noob Saibot dice:

No, quien te lo dijo?

El Ninja de Humo dice:

una persona que es super veloz y empieza con KA y sigue con BAL

Noob Saibot dice:

Flash, Mileena, Speed quien, Quien?

El Ninja de Humo dice:

Enserio? es Kabal!

Noob Saibot dice:

Aaaaah! me abia perdido.

El Ninja de Humo dice:

hey, Ermac se quiere unir ¿lo pongo?

Noob Saibot dice:

si claro.

TeLeKiNeTiCo se a unido a la conversacion

TeLeKiNeTiCo dice:

Hola chicos como estan?esperen no me respondan voy a unir a Sub-Zero.

Noob Saibot dice:

Ok

se unio a la Combersacion

dice:

Hoola chicos hip! como estan hip!

El Ninja de Humo dice:

y este que le paso?

Noob Saibot dice:

ayer se fue de fiesta, se nota que tubo mucho chupi

Noob:(gritando en la vida real)Denle un cafe a sub-zero porfavor!

dice:

Listo, Gracias Bro

Noob Saibot dice:

de nada... un minuto! escribias borracho?

dice:

Sip!

El Ninja de Humo dice:

O_O

Noob Saibot dice:

O_O

TeLeKiNeTiCo dice:

O_O

dice:

Baraka se quiere unir, ya lo pongo

TeLeKinNeTiCo dice:

Nooooooooooooo!

Noob Saibot dice:

Nooooooooooooo!

El Ninja de Humo dice:

Nooooooooooooo!

El Rey Baraka se a anadido a la conversasion

El Rey Baraka dice:

HoLa Amiguos, como estyan?

Noob Saibot dice:

Baraka sabes escribir?

El Rey Baraka dice:

Clarop

dice:

¬¬...

Noob Saibot dice:

Cyrax y Sektor se quieren unir

El Rey Baraka dice:

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Noob Saibot dice:

que paso?

El Rey Baraka dice:

Me entere que Rick puede morir! :'(

Noob Saibot dice:

de corazon de Fuego?

El Rey Baraka dice:

Siii!

Mr. Frio dice

unelos ya!

Bonberman y No Soy Un Predator Rojo! se unieron a la conversacion

Bonberman dice:

hola chicos que ay!

No Soy Un Predator Rojo! dice:

Hola

El Ninja de Humo dice:

y a este que le paso?

BonBerman dice:

no le dieron su gasolina del mes

El Ninja de Humo dice:

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

El Rey Baraka dice:

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh

Noob Saibot dice:

porque dijiste eso?

El Rey Baraka dice:

No se

Noob Saibot dice:

¬¬... oigan me tengo que ir, van a la academia hoy?

El Ninja de Humo dice:

Si por?

Noob Saibot dice:

Por que se nos hizo tarde adios!

Noob Saibot se a desconectado

se a desconectado

El Ninja de Humo se a desconectado

Bonberman se a desconectado

No Soy Un Predator Rojo! se a desconectado

TeLeKiNeTiCo se a desconectado

El Rey Baraka dice:

Hola, Hola?, fui al Baño que paso?Hola?

Continuara...

*Fin del Capitulo*

:Jajaja esos Chicos, ok en el proximo capitulo del se estrena "dos primos" y en el otro se estrena "Academia Mk" pero esto es todo por hoy se despide el , Adios!

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado, pongan esta historia en favoritos y a mi tambien, dejen sus preguntas para el , se despide Flippy717 Bye Bye.**


End file.
